


[Fanmix] gloves // pearls

by absternr



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Season: Spring in Hieron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: Two fanmixes for two good ships (that go great together).





	[Fanmix] gloves // pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

**Spotify: [side a](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Nd6Ny8xFbhaKmepCNVkYZ?si=11XuI5nKTB-i32jYMio5Tw) | [side b](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hj95A2Fx1IjSqdgjdcAWy?si=k_sAftzMSS6c3S7Fnp-9ag)**

**Youtube: [side a](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPpLq_FMy468o0l25e1EJjq-5L4IR4cCZ) | [side b](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPpLq_FMy468K7UlSC9PF24YdH-PwiZjC)**

**Side A: Pearls (Hella/Adelaide)**

**Matches to Paper Dolls - Dessa**

_ you flash some fang, and I bat my lashes _

_ and we're back again, no end to this game with matches _

**Sign of the Times - Harry Styles**

_ you look pretty good down here _

_ but you ain't really good _

**Finding You - Kesha**

_ I wanna lay in your arms when the world is burning _

_ I wanna dig in your heart, take away your hurting _

_ kiss me and tell me I'm fine _

_ and forget we're dying _

**Explosion - Zolita**

_ In my dreams you are my queen _

_ I'm mad for you, you're mad for me _

_ tell me that you'd die without me _

_ cry without me, can't breathe without me _

**Cuz I Love You - Lizzo**

_ I don't know what I'm gonna do _

_ I'm crying cuz I love you _

**Superpower - Beyonce & Frank Ocean**

_ the laws of the world never stopped us once _

_ 'cause together we got plenty superpower _

**Work Song - Hozier**

_ when my time comes around _

_ lay me gently in the cold dark earth _

_ no grave can hold my body down _

_ I'll crawl home to her _

**Radiant Warmth - Miki Ratsula**

_ I'd fly away to another place just to be with her _

_ the stars aligned, and now they shine so brightly on her _

_ even the greatest works of art couldn't describe her _

_ she is radiant warmth_

**Side B: Gloves (Hella/Adaire)**

**Half of You – Dessa**

_the key I swallowed_

_the lock you picked_

_all these spinning bottles _

_and I'm still the mark you missed_

**Opportunities (Let’s Make Lots of Money) – Pet Shop Boys**

_if you've got the inclination, _

_I have got the crime_

**I’ll Decide to Have a Problem – Sara Renberg**

_there’s folks out there who claim there’s a deficience_

_in practicing an extreme self sufficience_

_but even once you prove that you can do it all yourself_

_it’s sometimes hard to let in someone else_

**Feelings – Hayley Kiyoko**

_I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch_

_sex is fire, sick and tired of acting all tough_

**I’ll Believe in Anything – Wolf Parade**

_we've both been very brave_

_walk around with both legs_

_fight the scary day_

_we both pull the tricks out of our sleeves_

_but I'll believe in anything_

_and you'll believe in anything_

**At This Point In My Life – Tracy Chapman**

_although I've mostly walked in the shadows_

_I'm still searching for the light_

_won't you put your faith in me_

_we both know that's what matters_

**I Will – Mistki**

_all I ever wanted is you_

_it's always you_

_and we're not out of the tunnel_

_I bet you, though, there's an end_

**Don’t Carry It All – The Decemberists**

_so raise a glass to turnings of the season_

_and watch it as it arcs towards the sun_

_and you must bear your neighbor's burden within reason_

_and your labors will be borne when all is done_

**Bonus: In the Middle – Dodie**

_you've got so much in common_

_talk about your taste in women_

_I'll be in the middle, you two get along_

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about this exchange at the very last minute, but it's such a fun idea that I wanted to contribute something!
> 
> The images are edits of Portrait of a Lady in a Green Dress by Bartolomeo Veneto and Portrait of a Woman, said to be Madeleine de L'Aubespine, Dame de Villeroy by François Clouet.


End file.
